Time Of My Life
by MrsRobVanDam
Summary: This story is set in New Moon when Edward leaves. Victoria changes Bella. After 10 months three of the Cullens return. Rated M for Language and Future Lemons. R&R Please
1. Unexpected

**a/n This is my first proper story, didn't take too long to do, but their will be more chapters after this one, soooooo enjoy : )**

**disclaimer: I don't own, sm does. But I do own this story.**

Chapter 1: Unexpected

It's been 10 months since Edward and his family left me. I feel so alone. My dad Charlie died in a shoot-out 3 months ago and to top it off, my mum Renee and husband Phil died in a Ski accident 1 month later. My life is a living hell. I think god has some fuckin personal shit against me. Thats three strikes againist me, I hope I start getting fuckin lucky.

It's Monday and i'm bored out of my fuckin mind. I think i'll go visit the meadow. I put on my black leather pants, white t-shirt and a black lace corset on top and my black leather high healed boots. I got my car keys and headed out to my new Volvo. I know sucks right, I still can't get over my bastard of a vampire ex-boyfriend. So, I bought the same car he has. I drove on the one-o-ten till the road ends and got out. I started into the forest and made sure to look where I was going, cause I don't want to break my leg, while in the middle of the fuckin forest.

I kept on walking until I saw the meadow in all it's beautiful glory. It's a shame the bastard had to leave me, he could have seen it's beauty with me. I walked into the the middle of the meadow and sat down.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

I jumped up off the ground and turned around to see the last person i never wanted to see again.

"Victoria."

She sanctured over to me and grabbed me by the throut.

"I've been dying for something to drink all day."

"Piss off, bitch!" I screamed in her face.

She punched me in the face and I went straight into a fucking tree.

"Be nice now Bella. We wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours now would we?" she asked.

She came over to me and dragged me back to the middle of the meadow by my hair. She got down next to me and said,

"I've decided that i'll give you something Edward wouldn't want and you get to suffer at the same time. I'm going to turn you."

She bent her head forward and sunk her venomous teeth into my neck and left. The pain was fuckin unbelievable. I screamed out, but no one was their to help me. So I welcomed the pain with open arms.

Three fuckin days went by very slowly. I woke up in the middle of the meadow all alone. I was very thirst and knowing what i had become I let my senses take over. I smelt elk not to far away, so i went after them. I had two, then I buried the carkases. I then smelt a mountain lion, chased it and drank that dry as well, then i buried that carkass as well. I ran back to my car, drove home and looked at myself in my bedroom mirror. I could have fainted from the sight I met. I looked like a fuckin super model.

I decided that i'd spend the rest of my crap day cleaning up the house.

After i finished cleaning the house, I decided to visit my family's graves. I picked some of my father's favourite flowers from his back yard and got into my silver Volvo and sped at 110mph to the graveyard.

I got their, walked in and put the flowers down.

"I miss you three so much, it fuckin hurts. Why did you leave me? I need you!" I cried.

I couldn't take it anymore and left. I went to the last place i would ever go. The Cullen Mansion. It still looked beautiful. Just as i turned around, I heard three people.

"Bella?"

I turned around and couldn't believe it. Stood in front of me where three people I hadn't seen in 10 months. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh. My. Fuckin. God!"

Fuck. Looks like my bad lucks back. Great.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R whether you hated it, liked it or loved it. Thank you.**


	2. Explanations

**a/n This is the second chapter, so enjoy. : )**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight sm does. But i do own this story.**

Chapter 2: Explanations

I stood their stock still, I couldn't believe it. The three fuckin Cullens where standing in front of me. What the fuck are they staring at? Oh yeah, me. I'm a vampire now.

"Would you like to come in, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I always did like Carlisle. As far as i'm concerned he's a fuckin sexy greak god.

"Why the fuck not." I replaid.

I followed them into their house and sat down on the white leather couch. This house looks exactly the same as it did before my fuckin disasterous 18th birthday party.

"Bella, how did you become a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuckin vampire venom. What else?" I replaid.

"That's not what i meant Bella. Who turned you?"

"Victoria, three days ago. I woke up a couple of hours ago." I said, like it was obvious.

"You just woke up?" Emmett said.

"I just said that didn't I?" I replaid sarcasticly.

"And your in control?" Jasper asked.

"You tell me." I said.

We sat talking about what happened after they left and it sounded really bad. Ezme not cleaning, Rosalie not admiring beauty, Alice not shopping, Carlisle not working, Jasper not helping people with their emotions, Edward moping around all day and Emmett not cracking any jokes. Well fuck me, their lives are just as fucked up as mine. I told them of how my father had died at a shoot-out 3 months ago and how a month later my mother and her husband Phil died in a ski accident. They said they were sorry for my loss.

"So, where are you wife's?"

"We caught them fucking Edward. We tried to tell him what about Bella and he just said, 'She can fuck whoever she wants.' I hate him so much right now, that I want to rip his thick, mind reading head off!" replaid Emmett.

We all looked at him with open mouths.

"Close your mouths. You might catch unwanted vistitors," laughed Emmett.

We all clossed our mouths still looking at him. I can not believe that that two faced, fuckin twat had sex with Ezme, Roaslie and Alice. That's so fuckin wrong, in so many fuckin ways. But right now all i could think of was how sexy these gods are in front of me right now. I wonder if they'd even consider fuckin me? No, probebly not. They're a lot better looking than me. Who would want me anyway? Carlisle spoke then, interupting my ogling and thinking.

"Bella. We were wondering if you'd like to fuck all of us? And we could be together forever."

Oh. My. Fuckin. God. Did he just say what I thought he said? Fuckin yes he did.

"By just asking that, you had make my fuckin day."

We all smiled at each other. I guess my bad luck just got turned around. Thank god.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R Thanks : )**


	3. Carlisle

**a/n Here is the third chapter. WARNING LEMON CONTENT. Enjoy : )**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight sm does. But i do own this story.**

Chapter 3: Carlisle

After we said our goodbyes, I headed home for some me time. I sat down on my sofa and watched Romeo & Juliet. I can't believe I sill watch this, but who gives a fuck, right? Because I don't. Half way through the film, the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Carlilse. Would you like to come back over, the boys are out hundting?"

"Sure. I'm on my way. Bye." I said.

"Bye," he replaid.

So much for me time. I grabbed my keys, got in the car and headed back to the Cullens home. When I got there Carlisle welcomed me warmly and showed me to his bedroom. I was starting to get a feeling that their was a reason he kicked his son's out and called me over.

"Bella, would you like to fuck me first?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I would. I was hopeing you'd ask first."

He pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me. He then trailed kisses down my neck. He unzipped my corset from the back and threw it on the floor, he undid the buttons on my shirt and threw that to the pile. He took his own shirt olff and i moved my hands over his muscaled chest. He unclipped my bra and removed it. He started sucking and licking my right nipple while rolling my left nipple inbetween his finger and thumb.

"That feels so good Carlisle. Please don't stop."

"I won't baby."

He then continiued kissing down my abdamen and stopped at the top of my pants. He slipped his fingers underneafe and removed them with one fast movement, taking my panties with them. He then removed his own jeans and boxers.

"Bella, you look so fuckin hot naked," Carlisle said, while sticking two fingers inside me.

He bent down and flicked his tonge against my clit making me scream out. He thrust his fingers into me faster, harder and deeper.

"Carlisle, i'm gonna - i'm gonna -" I couldn't get any fuckin works out, he must be a master at this.

"Cum for me baby," Carlisle said.

I felt my walls clench around his fingers and then I screamed,

"CARLISLE!"

I came on his fingers and in his mouth. He licked up all my juices, then without warning he thrust into me.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

"Bella, your so fuckin tight and wet," Carlisle said.

He kept thrusting harder and faster, making me scream out in pure ectasy.

"Harder Carlisle," I said.

He obilged going to fast for humans. I was in fuckin heaven. I could see fuckin stars, then my walls clenched around his dick. He came inside me and i milked him. We both screamed at the same time.

"CARLISLE!"

"BELLA!"

We both relaxed, then got up and dressed. We went downstairs, talked and then I went home, feeling like i was on fuckin cloud nine. I can't wait to see who I can fuck tomorrow. This is the beginning to a heck of a life. I love it.

**a/n I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R Thanks. : )**


	4. Jasper

**a/n Here is the fouth chapter. Hope you enjoy : )**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. But I do own this story.**

Chapter 4: Jasper

I had one hell of a fuckin night, but right now, i'm loungeing in the living-room, bored out of my fuckin mind. After sitting on the sofa for three hours straight, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella it's Alice. I know you don't want to talk to me, but if Edward finds out that you have had sex with Carlisle and are about to with Jasper and Emmett, he will lose his mind," Alice said.

"Well, he should have thought asbout that, before he fuckin dumped me, then had sex with you, Ezme and Rosalie. Now fuck off!" I replaid.

The nerve of that fucking bitch to call me at my home and say that about me having sex with their husbands, when they had sex with Edward, which is still fuckin sick. I need to calm down a bit. Maybe i'll visit the Cullens.

I got my keys, got into my Volvo and headed for the Cullens. When I got there, Jasper was waiting on the steps for me.

"Hey Jasper. Guess who called me?" I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your fuckin wife," I replaid.

"Just ignore her. Alice, Rosalie and Ezme have been trying to contact us all night. We won't answer them, but they keep trying. Anyway why don't you come in and have a chat with me?" he said.

"Ok," I replaid.

We went into the house and sat down in the living-room. He told me about what he saw when he walked in on Edward with Alice, Rosalie and Ezme. To say I was shocked was a fuckin understatement. As far as i'm concerned, they are all two-faced twats. After a couple of hours of talking, he took me to his bedroom, to show me his book collection.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

I turned around and was pushed up against the wall and his mouth attacked mine. He took my tank top off and threw it on the floor, along with my bra, jeans and panties. He took his own clothes off and hitched both my legs around his waist. He thrust into me at lightining speed.

"FUCK ME!" I screamed.

"Fuck Bella, your so tight. It feels fuckin fantastic," he said.

He thrust into me faster and harder until i was seeing twice as many fuckin stars as I did yesterday. He is a lot better than Carlisle. I better not tell him that. I felt my walls clench around his dick and then I milked him and he came inside me. We both screamed at the same time.

"JASPER!"

"BELLA!"

We both got dressed and headed down stairs. I gave him a kiss goodnight and left. When I got home, I relaxed on the sofa and there was only one thought going through my head: I'm going to fuck them, till steam comes out of their ears.

**a/n Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R Thanks.**


	5. Emmett

**a/n Here is the naxt chapter. I did a lot more work on this one, and I hope you enjoy it : )**

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight, SM does. But I do own this story.**

Chapter 5: Emmett (Empov)

I am such a bad fucker today. I have been planning this all day. She's probebly going to kill me later, but what the hell. I walked back into the house, from the garage, with an evil smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling so evily, Emmett?" Jasper asked me suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you go play with your barbies or something," I replaid.

"THEY ARE NOT BARBIES!" Jasper screamed, running up the stairs.

I can be very evil sometimes. Muahahahaha! Now, time to put part two of my evil plan into action. I walked up the stairs and walked straight into Carlisle's study.

"Don't you ever knock, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, without looking up from his work.

"No," I said. God, isn't that obvious.

"Well what do you want then?" he asked.

Just then I turned around and saw Jasper running down the stairs with a box in his hands. Probebly full of barbies. He ran out the front door, into Carlisle's car and drove off. Perfect!

"Carlisle, Jasper just stole you're car," I said, innocently.

"You have got to be kidding me," Carlisle said. He got up, ran down the stairs, grabbed the nearest car keys and left the house after Jasper. Now to do part three of the plan. I walked down the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella," I said in a creepy voice.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You have 7 days to live," I replaid.

"Emmett, stop pissing me about," Bella said annoyed.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked sadly.

"Caller ID. You are in so much trouble you fuckin retarded twat! I was relaxing! Now you better hide, because I'm coming to get you!" she said evily.

I hung up the phone and went into the garage. My plan is working. Operation: get Jasper and Carlisle out of the house, get Bella angry and get her here, complete.

Not ten minutes later, she pulled upto the hoouse in, jesus christ, in nothing but a robe! Well, fuck me! This is better than my fuckin plan of her wearing a skirt and tank top. She's got nothing on except a robe. It's definatly my lucky day.

"Emmett, what the hell is wrong with you? I was relaxing," Bella said.

"I was only having fun," I whined.

"Well, I want an apology," she said.

I walked over to her and pushed her hair to one side, leaned down to labish kisses on her neck and under her ear. When I took her earlobe into my mouth and nibbled on it, she gasped and dug her nails into my forearm, wrapped tightly around her waist.

"That's not an apology," she strained to get the words out.

With my other hand I untied the knot holding the robe closed and slipped my hand inside, my fingertips feeling the taut skin at her bare waist and then sliding up to cup her breast.

"There are more pleasant things I'd rather say to you, if you want to hear them," I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my thumb back and fouth across her soft nipple until I felt I felt the flesh pucker and harden. I suppressed a groan and felt myself begin to grow harder. I knew she could feel it, too, pressing against her as it was.

A soft moan escaped her lips. I took that as permission to continue. I knew she wanted an apology, but I wasn't ready to admit it to her yet.

I lightly pinched her nipple and it was a good thing I had a firm grip on her because I felt her knees weaken as she clung to me limply. I scooped her up and deposited her on the middle of my Jeep's roof and lay down next to her. Her robe had partially fallen open now, revealing the delicious sight of her breast, slat stomach and shapely thigh.

"I've been thinking about you all afternoon, Bella. You are a feast for all my senses," I told her as I buried my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "No one smells better than you, your natural scent. Do you know you can make me hard just by walking close enough so that I can smell you?"

She moaned lightly while her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Ah, that turns me on, too. You make me feel so alive," I said before giving her a slow, deep kiss. She responded just as I hoped she would, opening her mouth and caressing me with her delicious tongue. This was more like it.

"Your skin is so creamy and smooth," I said between kisses. "I'm a very lucky man." I put my hand on her stomach and slowly began to rub circles in an ever-expanding arc. "Your lips are so kissable, I could do this all day."

"Ug... I'm still not talking to you, Emmett," she protested, but didn't stop kissing me.

_Maybe not, but I'll bet I can get some sounds out of you. _"That's alright, my tasty little mouthful. Ley my lips take care of everything," I assured her, kissing my way across her jaw and down her neck. I nipped and sucked on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, but not so hard as to leave a mark. I was just teasing her, trying to get a reaction and it worked; she made a small sound in the back of her throat. She was trying to resist, but it was futile.

"I would like to feel my tongue all over your delectable body, Bella."

"I know what you're doing, Emmett," she said breathily. She was so unconsciously sexy, real and natural.

"I hope you know what I'm doing, otherwise I think I would be doing it wrong," I replaid, pushing her robe open more until I could see all of her and running my hand down her side until it rested on her thigh.

"You're voice is so seductive, Bella. The sounds you make when I'm touching you drive me crazy. All the little cries, and the way you moan underneath me..." I stopped talking as I kissed and licked my way across her chest. I brought my hand up to massage one breast while I gently kissed the other.

"Emmett," she whimpered. I knew what that meant.

"Yes, love?" I increased the pressure of my next kiss and drug my tongue across her now hard peak and then blew on it, making her shiver and squirm.

"I love how responsive you are, Bella." While I spoke I brought both hands to her breasts and began to describe what I was doing to her. "Do you like it when I touch you like this, taking your soft peaks between my fingers and squeezing and then pinching, like this?"

She cried out and I captured her lips in a searing kiss, letting her feel how much I wanted her.

"You love to torment me, don't you?" she said when she caught her breath.

"I thought you were enjoying this," I said as I took her breast in my mouth and nibbled and sucked. She couldn't keep still and ran her hands through my hair, massaging my scalp and sending electrical impulses straight to my cock. It twitched against her thigh and she pressed herself closer to me.

"Your nipples taste better than strawberries and whipped cream," I told her as I continued to bite and lick.

"Uh... Emmett," she sighed.

"Nothing feels better than your skin on mine, Bella. I love yo touch you, all of you," I told her as I pressed my body against her and ran one hand down to firmly cup the mound of her sex. She quivered and moaned.

"Getting hot and bothered, my sweet treat?" I cooed as I gave her breast another squeeze and she slammed her hips against me.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," she protested, but I could see the fire in her eyes. She wanted this as much as I did.

"Yes, but isn't this more fun? Turn over, I think I've been neglecting your lovely ass," I commanded.

Bella groaned but complied. I took the hem of her robe and tossed it up over her back. I gripped her hips and began to massage them as my tongue darted out and placed soft licks in random spots and then I took in a deep breath and blew. She squeaked and jerked as I sank my teeth into her right cheek. I played and sucked until I knew I had left a clear scar and she squirmed under me the entire time. Then I softly kissed and licked until she stilled.

I took a moment to tear my t-shirt off and toss it on the garage floor. Then I flipped her over onto her back again and her robe opened, exposing all of her luscious body to me. Bella's arms were still in the sleeves, but that was the only part of her that was covered. Her face was relaxed and her eyes closed. I knew she professed to be mad at me, but her body was loudly proclaiming otherwise.

In the most seductive tone I could manage I said, "Bella, I want to have my way with you... is that what you want?"

She bit her lip but kept her eyes closed. I could tell she was having an internal struggle; she was still upset with me, but she wanted me to keep going. She barely nodded her head in assent.

I felt a surge of happinessat her approval and I grinned down at her. "That's my angel," I said encouragingly, stroking my hand along her side and lingering at the swell of her hip. "Are you ready for me?" I asked as I slid my hand over her curls and continued onto drag two fingers against her clit. "You are hot and wet, my little vixen," I said with a wicked smile on my face.

I pressed my mouth over hers and kissed her roughly and her hands came up and gripped my shoulders, holding on like she never wanted to let go. She was highly aroused and now she knew that I knew. Let the games begin.

I rose and grabbed Bella by the hips and pulled her to the front of the Jeep. I grabbed a pillow off the garage floor and placed it on the Jeep, behind her. She relaxed against it, closing her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you and I want to be able to see your face. You are so exquisite when you come apart under my touch."

Her eyes opened slowly and a smile played across her full lips. "Spread your legs, Bella, I want to see your wonderful pussy," I whispered as I pulled away and knelt before her.

She tentatively began to open herself to me. "You are so lovely," I said as I lightly stroked her inner thighs, running my fingertips from her knees up to her centre. I did this several times, gently nudging her legs further apart with each traverse of that sacred territory and felt my excitement building.

"Your body is like a temple and I intend to worship every inch of you, beginning here at your silky thighs." I added my lips to my hands, kissing and sucking along the path from her knees toward her core.

I began to speak softly but persuasively. "I don't have to touch you to know how fuckin' wet you are already, Bella. Your scent is driving me wild and I haven't even tasted you yet. You're such a good girl... am I the only one who can make you wet like this?" I let my fingertips graze through her soft brown curls and just barely make contact with her tender, dark pink flesh.

She whimpered, saying, "Yes, Emmett, only you."

"That's my girl," I told her as I lightly traced circles with my index finger around her clit. "Does this make you feel good, Bella?"

"God yea, Emmett," she gasped as she rotated her hips in time with my movements.

"I'm going to taste you now. All day I've thought about pressing my lips against your sweet pussy and taking you into my mouth," I said as I moved my lips to caress her slick folds. She shuddered when I made contact and I stuck my tongue out and began to lap her alluring juices. "You are so delicious, Bella, I could lick and suck on you all night."

She moaned and her eyes grew wide as I slipped her legs over my shoulders and settled in to kiss and taste her to my dead hearts content. I took her lips in mine and hummed against that warm skin as she moaned quietly and began to thrust her hips. I threw one arm across her to keep her from moving too much, but took my cue from her. I took her clit between my lips and rolled my tongue across it's pointed tip. Her entire body shook. "Ah, Emmett," she cried, gasping at the pleasure rocketing through her.

I used my teeth to scrape along the edge of her clit, gently nibbling, and then used my tongue to build the necessary presure she needed. With my other hand I reached up and kneaded and squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, twisting and tugging until she began to pant.

She arched her back and reached one hand down to knot in my hair. "That feels so good... Please don't stop... Emmeeeettttt," she moaned.

"I love the way your pussy throbs for me, I can tell how much you want this," I said just before I began to plunge my tongue in and out of her in a steady, quick rhythm. I lapped at her like a humming bird until I felt her orgasm dispersing through her body. Her fingers tightened in my hair as she called out my name. Her legs clenched against my head and I kissed her over and over, gathering as much of her as she trembled against me. Then she relaxed and her legs fell limply as I stood up and moved her further up the Jeep.

I threw the pillow on the floor and lay down on the Jeep, next to her. I gave her some time to come down from the power of her orgasm. I stroked her cheek and told her all the things I found so facinating about her from the tips of her perfectly shaped toes, to the mane of glossy, dark hair on top of her head.

At first Bella just lay next to me listening and smiling, but then she bagan to place soft kisses on my neck and nibble on my ear. My head found it's way to her breast again. "I never get tired of feeling your soft flesh in the palm of my hand, Bella. Or under my lips," I said as I leaned down and kissed her nipple before grazing it with my teeth. She moaned and wiggled under me.

All of this playing with her had already made me as hard as a rock and my erection was straining uncomfortably in my tight jeans. That's when it occurred to me that I was still dressed. I needed to do something about that. I leapt up off the Jeep and had my belt unbuckled in a flash.

She turned on her side, saying, "where are you going?" and then "oh," when she saw my hands on my belt.

"Do you want to slip out of that robe or do you want me to remove it?" I asked her playfully.

She quickly sat up, wrapping it around her again, and tying the sash. "You still haven't apologized," she insisted.

She was stubborn... and she was right. Of course. I knew at this point she wasn't really mad any longer, this was a matter of principle. I had just undone the button on my pants but I stopped there.

I sank to my knees on the bonnet of my Jeep and took both her hands in min. "I was trying to apologize, just not in so many words," I began, looking deep into the honey topaz pools of her eyes. I could get lost there if I wasn't careful. They were the eyes that I think I was fallen in love with. Rich, intelligent, captivating topaz eyes, unlike any other I'd ever seen.

"You know I like words, especially when you say them," she replaid, her voice sounding huskier than usual. God, everything she did turned me on.

"I'm sorry I tricked you into coming up here, just so I could have some fun. It's just that... I heard you with Carlisle and Japser, I just wanted to have a turn."

"If you wanted your turn, you could have just called me and had a proper chat. I would have come over then. You know that, don't you?" She reached out and stroked my hair; she had forgiven me.

"Of course I do. I just can't stand the thought of being alone for the rest of my existance," I finally admitted the real reason for my prank call. She was my life now, my reason for everything.

"You won't be alone, you have me, Carlisle and Jasper. We will never leave you. Ever." She rubbed the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine.

"I hope you know how much I love you, Bella. All I'll ever want is to make you happy and keep you safe." I leaned towards her slowly and just before our lips touched, I whispered, "you are mine." Then my lips moved against hers slowly, sensuosly, as I tried to let her feel just how much I loved and desired her.

When I released her lips she whispered, "will you fuck me now?"

I had to smile; as if there was ever any doubt. That had been my plan since she pulled upto the house. "Yes, I'm going to fuck you, Bella. I'm going to be slow and gentle," I dropped my voice a notch and continued, "and then I'm going to fuck you senseless. Does that sound good to you?"

She gasped and then I watched as a shudder rocked her whole body. She bit her lip and nodded her head in assent. I think she was speechless. I had a suspicion this was what she liked, but she was to shy to say it. Her body betrayed her; the scent of her arousal was becoming stronger by the second.

Getting to my feet I said, "I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you." Before she could protest, I reached for the remote on the top shelf of the garage and clicked on the cd. The room was filled with the compositions I had created with Bella in mind; specifically, music for making love to Bella. This had been a secret project of mine for the past couple of days and I couldn't wait to see how she would respond.

Bella stood up and came to me, saying, "that's you playing, isn't it?"

I nodded and she smiled. "It's beautiful... so romantic." She gazed into my eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I wrote it just for you," I said softly. "All the songs are for you, Bella."

"Thank you, Emmett. I love the music you wrote." She brought her arms up and folded them around my neck, pulling me down to her lips. She began kissing me slowly but soon our tongues were wrapping around each other, teasing and tasting.

"This music is so... erotic... why are you still dressed?" She asked hazily when we broke apart.

"Walk over to that chair and leave your robe there; by the time you come back, clothes won't be a problem," I instructed her. I wanted to see her walk back to me naked; I contemplated chasing her around the garage a bit, I would love to hear her playful shrieks as she barely tried to avoid being captured.

Never taking my eyes off of her, I quickly divested myself of my pants and briefs, tossing them on the floor. Bella had slowly taken off her robe, her back to me, and I was enjoying the view of her lovely ass, now bearing the evidence of the scar I gave her a few minutes ago.

Instead of throwing her robe down, she widened her stance and leaned forward, placing it over the arm of the chair, giving me an even more enticing view. She knew exactly what she was doing; that was an invitation if I ever saw one. I think she would have been happy if I had strode across the room and rammed my cock into her from behind without any problem. She appeared to be quite and shy but I knew better; she liked to play with fire. She would feel the heat tonight, I would make sure of that. I was growing harder by the second.

"Come back here now," I commanded, my voice rough with desire.

Bella slowly turned around and her eyes swept over me, lingering on my erection. I watched her smile and then she padded silently back to me.

"Someone looks excited," she murmured seductively.

"After that enticing view of your pussy you just gave me, of course I'm excited. You have no idea how close you come to being bent over that chair and fucked like the sex kitten you are," I said huckily.

Her mouth had dropped open and formed a perfect 'o'... she was adorable. I scooped her up and carried her back upto the roof of my Jeep.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" She had an unfathomable expression on her face and I wondered if she could still be upset with my earlier prank.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, my big, strong man," she said softly, her hand over my chest.

I don't know what she saw in me. "Are you trying to flatter me?" I asked skeptically. I was more trouble than I was worth.

"It isn't flattery if it's true," she replaid sweetly.

I laughed and tossed her on my Jeep, watching her breasts bounce. Her frame was petite, but she was all woman. I quickly joined her and wrapped my arms around her, craving that skin to skin contact that made me feel like we were a part of each other and that no one could come between us. I closed me eyes and concentrated on the way if felt as her soft curves molded against the hard planes of my body seemlessly.

She giggled and I began to kiss her, taking my time, enjoying the taste of her. She was too impatient for that, attacking my lips and exploring with her inquistive tongue. She seemed to have something in mind so I relaxed and let her lead for th time being, enjoying the sensuous way her mouth and body moved against mine.

After a few minutes she began to move her hand, which had been tweaking my nipples and making my cock pulse in response, downward, playing with my chest hair until she came to that fine line of hair under my navel. "Can I return the favour now, Emmett?" she asked shyly.

"If you'd like," I said, already anticipating pleasure she could give me.

"I'd really like it if you could tell me exactly what you want me to do; I only want to please you," she stated softly.

"You know all you have to do is touch me, Bella..." I reasured here, but I could see from her face she was serious. "Okay, I would very much enjoy the feeling of your tits on my face. Drag your nipples from my forehead to my chin."

Bella immediately sat up and crawled next to me. She put both hands on my shoulders and lowered herself until her nipples barely grazed my skin. This was exquisite torture. I was already hard and now my cock throbbed. She moved back and forth slowly until I opened my mouth and captured a nipple and began to suck on it. I reached up with my hand and caressed her other breast, pushing it against my cheek and rubbing the rock hard peak. She dug her fingernails into my shoulders as I used my teeth to nibble, gradually increasing the pressure until she moaned my name loudly.

I released her nipple and began kissing all over her breasts, running one hand down her back until I gripped her ass, kneading those sweat cheeks. I kissed the valley between her breasts and kept going up her neck to her mouth. She bit at my lips and took the lower one into her mouth, licking and sucking onit. This reminded me of something else I wanted her to do.

I slowly disengaged myself from her lips and said, "Run your hand up and down my shaft."

She knelt next to me then, and tentatively rubbed her palm over my tip, capturing the pre-cum that was waiting there for her. I twitched and moaned loudly. Encouraged, she firmly grasped my cock without any hesitation, wrapping her fingers around me and stroking back and forth. I groaned, and dug my hands into her hips.

"I love the way you feel, Emmett. You're so hard and yet, your skin is so smooth, like silk," she said, just before she leaned down and blew her hot breath down my length.

My hand reached out and grasped her breast. "Your tits are perfect, Bella, so soft and full," I told her as I began to roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I could not get enough of her.

She began sqeezing and releasing my cock, and I arched my back, unable to lie still. My other hand snaked around her hip to her pussy, where I began to slowly stroke her. She moaned again, louder this time.

"Bella, I want to feel your luscious lips all over my cock. Please..." I groaned.

That was all the encouragement she needed; she kissed her way down to the base and then licked in one long stroke back up to the top. I was tingling all over, twitching and pulsing. She looked up at me, as if asking permission. No matter what she did, she always remained so sweet and innocent.

"Fuck, Bella, you are making me so hard. Take me in your warm, wet mouth; swirl your tongue around and then suck me hard, now," I growled.

She was a genius at following instructions. I was too big to fit completely in her mouth, but she did her best, and the feeling was indescribable. Her plump lips wrapped around me and she licked, kissed and sucked like I was the best thing she ever tasted. She used her hands to stroke the rest of me, and my hips flexed involuntarily. She was a natural, and she was making me pulse with excitement I could barely contain.

I kept sqeezing and playing with her breasts but withdrew my other hand from her dripping wet pussy and wrapped it in her long, think hair and gently guided her head up and down my shaft until I thought I would explode. My legs trembled and I knew I was close. I quickly pulled her head back up and kissed her fiercely, plunging my tongue in her mouth as I shuddered and jerked violently against her, shooting a trail of hot, white liquid accross her breasts and stomach.

"Was that okey?" she asked, doubt colouring her tone when I released her and fell back on the Jeeps roof, quivering at the pleasure still coursing through my body.

"That was fantastic, Bella. I love you so much," I told her, before kissing her again.

When I let go of her, she sat up and drug her index finger through the creamy liquid on her chest and then stuck her finger in her mouth. "Mmm... you taste good, too."

She was beyond adorable. I laughed and rolled off of my Jeep, heading over to the bucket on the floor. I returned a moment later with a damp washcloth. "Let me clean you up, I've made quite a mess."

"It's okey," she protested.

"So you like my spunk?" I smirked as I gently began wiping her clean.

"Yes, everything about you is tasty."

"Lay down. I'm not nearly finished with you, there's plently more where that came from," I teased.

"Bring it on, my big, strong supermodel," she replaid, giving me a saucy look.

I tossed the washcloth on the floor and picked up a box of matches. I struck a match and lit the three candles, on top of the Volvo, as it was twilight and would soon be dark. I wanted to see Bella's luminous skin in the flickering golden light.

I climbed back on the Jeep, hovering over her on all fours. "Who knew my Bella had such an adventurous little mouth on her... well, on me, actually?" I asked rhetorically.

She simultaneously smiled and looked proud of herself. Her long hair was fanned out on the roof around her, enhancing her loveliness.

"That's right, angel, you were perfect. You made me feel so good, it's like you were created just for me."

She positively glowed, her happiness shining through every pore. I couldn't believe I was responsible for making her look like that. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me down to lie on top of her,

I used my arms to keep myself slightly suspended above her, not wanting to hurt her. She ran her hands all over my body, touching and squeezing, making me gasp with desire for her.

I started placing open mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck, working my way toward her breasts. I could feel her breathing under my lips and her scent in the valley between her creamy mounds was beyond heaven.

"We were made for each other, Bella," I told her. I gently rolled to my side and slid my hand down to cup the mound of her sex. I used my palm to massage her whole pussy, and gave a firm but gentle squeeze and she moaned loaudly in response. My fingertips continued and to press and manipulate her tender flesh and her hips began to twist against my hand.

I placed gentle kisses randomly from her stomach up to her mouth and back again while I continued stroking her, varying the pressure while she squirmed under my hand.

"How can you make this feel good for so long?" she struggled to ask, her voice overwhelmed with emotion.

I lifted my lips from her rock hard nipples. "What can I say, you inspire me. Are you complaining?"

"No, but I'm ready to feel all of you inside me," she gasped.

"You're going to get your wish, just not yet. It's easier for me to watch you like this; you have no idea how beautiful you are when you completely lose control... you're like waqtching a shooting star blaze across the sky."

She moaned and I leaned over, nipping at her neck before whispering in her ear, "I'm going to stroke in and out of you harder and harder, and then twist my fingers inside you, Bella, like this," and I demonstrated this tecknigue, plunging two fingers inside her as she bucked her hips against me and she started panting.

"All you need now is a good, hard, pinch," I whispered as I gave her one and then growled, "Cum for me now, Bella, cum," and her muscles clenched around my fingers, her legs clamping together. I continued the friction of my thumb on her hidden, sating lips, applying a firmer pressure and watched intently as her eyes closed and her head whipped from side to side and her whole body shook, then her hips rose and fell several times as she shrieked my name. Her entire body was infused with goosebumps and they made me shiver.

"I love that I can give you multiple orgasms with just my hand; you're like my own little baby grand." I couldn't help patting myself on the back a little bit and she was in no condition to complain about my immodesty anyway.

Bella exhaled deeply and then appeared to be unconscious; I loved that I was the only one who had this effect on her and who had seen her like this. She trusted me completely and it was enormously empowering for me. I leaned over and kissed her mouth gently, feeling her relax, the tension gradually seeping away. The calm following her excitement was just as entrancing to me.

"Has my love making been satisfactory so far, Bella?"

She opened her eyes and stared directly into mine. "Do you even need to ask? You've watched me have some of the most mind-blowing orgasms I've ever had. I love the way you touch me, Emmett. Can't you tell how happy you make me?"

"I just wanted to make sure; are you ready to be fucked senseless now?"

Her eyes widened and she shivered. "God, yes, Emmett, please," she whispered, looking like she was more than ready.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I've been holding back and I don't want to hold back any longer. I want to ram my cock in you so hard you'll still be feeling it next week," I growled, beggining to massage her breasts roughly.

Bella moaned and rubbed herself against me. "Oh, fuck. Your're going to be the death of me," she whispered.

"Perhaps, but you'll die happy," I replaid. Then without any warning I reached down and slid two fingers inside her and she cried out and then attacked my mouth like a ravenous wolf. I started sliding my fingers in and out of her, adding a third finger to prepare her for my rather sizeable cock.

"You are so hot and wet," I gasped as I pulled my fingers out of her and she fell on the roof ofmy Jeep, panting.

She smirked and reached down, stroking herself and then rubbing her palm, covered in her own juices, down my throbbing erection. I groaned and thrust against her hand. "You are so unbelievably sexy, Bella."

Bella grabbed my hand and stuck my index finger in her mouth, licking and sucking on it, while she continued to rub furiously on my cock. I felt like rockets were going off inside me. She was going to kill me.

"I want to bury myself so far inside you no one will ever be able to separate us," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

She let go of my hand and nodded her head. "I want that, too, Emmett. I love the way you feel inside me."

I sat up and got on my knees, running my hands up her thighs and pushing her legs apart. "This is the most stunning view in the world, Miss. Swan."

"My view from here is pretty good, too, Mr. McCarty," she said, unable to contain her excitement as she stared at my erection.

I smiled broadly. "I adore you, Bella, you take my breath away. Words fail me."

"Don't say that, Emmett. I love the sound of your voice," she pleaded.

"Whatever makes you happy, angel. You are so amazing," I murmured as I slid up her body slowly, savouring every bit of skin on skin contact, my chest grazing her nipples.

Kissing her neck, I began working my way down to her breasts. I took one nipple between my teeth and alternated biting and licking in time with my music, as she squirmed and grabbed my hair, gasping, "Don't stop, Emmett, ahhh..."

I had no intention of stopping, except to say, "Do you want me to slide my fingertips into your soft, wet pussy?"

"Mmhmm... yes, please," she whispered.

I stroked her softly at first, long, leisurely strokes. I love playing with her, touching her. My cock was pressed against her thigh, and I moved slightly, positioning myself to enter her. I let my tip lightly brush against her entrance and she lifted her hips, trying to make contact. I rubbed my tip back and forth through the soft folds of velvet flesh, feeling the electrical pulses reverbarate throughout my body. I raised myself up and kissed her again.

"That feels good, Emmett," she murmured quietly, her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her angelic face. She rubbed her hands up and down my back, leaving a trail of fire where ever she touched.

I stilled for a moment, poised at her entrance. I was hovering over her as I said, "Open your eyes, I want to watch you when I enter you." Then I began to push into her, ever so slowly. She looked into my eyes and the intimacy was palpable; we were becoming one. I felt her muscles relaxing and she opened herself to me completely, but it was still a tight fit. I kept pushing, inch by inch until I was fully inside her. I stopped moving and whispered, "You belong to me, Bella, body and soul."

A single teardrop welled up in her right eye, but didn't escape down her cheek. "You are my life, Emmett. I can't imagine a future without you."

I lowered myself until we were pressed together, my chest against the sensitive flesh of her breasts, our hips joined, her legs tangled with mine. I began moving my lips against her's tenderly, wanting to savour this moment. She responded in kind, gently returning my kiss. We began tomove as one, deepening our kiss, tongues exploring, caressing, the excitement building. Then I began to flick my tongue in and out as if I were fucking her mouth.

Bella moaned and pulled away, saying, "If you keep that up I'm going to cum too soon."

I smiled and nuzzled into her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh there. I slowly eased myself out halfway and then back in. After a few strokes like that, I pulled out a bit further each time, lengthening my plunge back in. I moved my lips back up to her mouth and our kisses bacome more fevered, tongues teasing and lapping at one another.

"I can't get close enough to you," I gasped as I frantically began to slam into her, my breath a continuous moan.

"Yes you can... let me feel all of you... take me, Emmett," she panted.

It made me even more excited to hear her speak those words. I knew she was losing all her inhibitions and her need for me was just as primal as mine was for her. I looked into her eyes and saw them filled with lust and desire for me. God, every minute I spent with her, I loved her more.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," I urged her.

"Make me yours, please," she panted.

"Do you want me to pound into your pussy with my cock? Say it, Bella," I demanded.

I moaned then, trying to let her know how much I wanted her, and what she did to me. I needed to capture her, envelope her in my body, and try as much as I could to literally consume her and give her the most powerful orgasm possible.

"Ummm... yes, more... fuck me harder, Emmett," she cried, throwing her head back as she lifted her hips to meet mine.

"What do you want next, Bella?" I demanded, slowing my pace.

"I want your whole cock deep inside me, Emmett. You're so big and hard. Fuck me, please," she cried. "Fill me up Emmett... you feel so good," she let out a strangled moan. I could feel the ecstasy rippling through her body.

The feeling of her writhing under me was exquisite; she swiveled her hips and the pleasure was almost unbearable. Her tightness was agonizing and she was so wet, I began to thrust wildly, sliding in and out of Bella so fast I couldn't catch my breath. My whole body felt like it was burning up from the inside out as I drove into her harder.

Her breath was coming in short bursts and she dug her nails into my ass, trying to push me further inside her. My whole body began to shake as I gasped and panted her name with every thrust. Bella was panting now and I could tell she was very close to the edge.

I slowed my pace again and reached behind me, grabbing her leg as I lifted myself up to my knees, still staying inside her. I draped one of her legs over my shoulder, and then the other, grabbing her hips and positioning her even closer to me. This allowed me to thrust into her at a different angle and increase her pleasure. I had not done this with Bella before and her eyes were open wide in anticipation.

I pulled back and then began long, powerful strokes and she cried out immediately, "Yes, yes, oh god, Emmett," as she ground her hips against me with equal force. I continued at a leisurely pace, enjoying every minute of this new position, reaching down to fondle her breasts as she rocked against me.

"Nothing has ever felt this good," Bella sucked in a deep breath as she dug her heels into my back.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella? To feel me not holding back, taking you hard, making you mine the way no one else can? I'm inside you now, making you feel so good, fucking you, taking what belongs to me," I growled.

I reached my hand between us and began to rhythmically rub her clit as I made my strokes in and out of her shorter and harder.

Screaming my name, Bella's climax washed over her like a tidal wave. I stilled my movements, applying firm pressure to her clit with two fingers and she came again, crying "Oh... oh." My cock pulsed inside her as I continued to apply a steady pressure as another orgasm tore through her body.

I watched in satisfaction as she trembled beneath me in ecstasy, knowing I was the only one who could ever make her feel this way. I kept my hand pressed there as she came two more times, finally thrashing against me uncontrolably and gasping for breath she didn't need.

That was the signal that swept me along with her, and I removed her legs from my shoulders so I could press my body completely against hers again. I wanted to possess her fully, I wanted to climb inside her and never come out. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, raking her nails down my back and began kissing my throat.

I could feel her chest with her non-beating heart against my chest. I thrust into her quickly, three times and then I felt her sucking on my neck and I came harder than I ever had before. I felt like a nuclear had had ripped through my body, radiating waves of pleasure from my head to my toes,. The sensation was incredible and entwined with my love for this amazing woman. I felt like I was drowning in her but I never wanted to surface.

I collapsed onto her, burying my head in the crook of her sweet smelling neck as she continued to pulse and throb around my cock, drawing out my feeling of satisfaction. "I love you, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"That's good, because I love you like crazy, Emmett," she answered silkily.

Then I wrapped my arms around her back, trapping her in my iron embrace, and rolled us over so she was resting on top of me. I was still sheathed inside her, and wanted to stay that way for as long as possible. I relished feeling the weight of her on top of me as she burrowed her face into my neck, kissing me softly, her hand stroking my cheek.

Our connection was so strong I didn't believe it could ever be broken. I sighed in contentment, letting my fingertips glide across her back. We lay like that for a long time in the flickering candlelight, the warmth of our bodies reflecting our love and desire for each other. We had no further need for words.

Eventually I shifted onto my side and she snuggled against me so we were facing each other and she pushed her leg in between mine, sighing softly. Neither one of us wanted to move away from the other but I noticed the full moon was shining through the open garage door, high in the sky, and it was getting late.

A few minutes later, we heard two cars coming up the driveway. Shit! I thought. This can't be good.

Carlisle and Jasper stopped outside the garage with furious expressions on their faces. They got out of their car's and came into the garage where me and Bella were still naked.

"Emmett, explain now!" Carlisle demanded.

"I just wanted my turn with Bella. And I got to pull a prank at the same time," I tried to explain.

"You could have just said you wanted Bella. Next time, just ask," Carlisle said.

Bella put her bathrobe back on and stormed out of the garage.

"It's nice to see that your using me as an object. Talk to ya fuckers later," Bella said as she got into her car and drove away.

"We'll need to make a plan of how to spend time with Bella," Jasper said.

**a/n Hope ya all enjoyed that. That's my longest chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	6. Sorry AN

a/n I need some help with this next chapter. Please email me with you requests, and I will put it in my next chapter. Thanks you : )


End file.
